Living in Dres Van
by minamishiho
Summary: After being together with the purple haired prince, what will await them in the future? The life full of irreplaceable various feeling inside their hearts, of course. Joshua X MC pairing. Drabbles collection from various POV. Reposting from my tumblr page. Always complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Living in Dres Van**

_I'm baack! Sigh, finally! So... ehm! This drabbles originally posted on my tumblr page but I decided to post here too in case something happens with my tumblr, like getting virus or geting shut down or something. I don't wanna my fic got lost. _

_I will update this fic according to my mood but I'll make this under always complete status, in case my muse got loss immediately or something._

_Sorry for grammar mistakes. I don't edited this and grammar is my weakness._

_Disclaimer: I don't owned Be My Princess otome game. Voltage does. And I'm also don't own Beautiful in White song. Westlife does. _

_Now let's begin!_

* * *

_**Part 1: Beautiful in White**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She never wore a white dress from the first time I knew her.

I asked her once why and she said it was a bad jinx to wear white dress before marriage, that if a woman wear a white dress before marriage, she will have a late marriage. I just stared at her incredulously when she told me that. Seriously? That's ridiculous. She mustn't believe that unbelievable thing. What's the relation between white dress and the time when you will married?

Now that we're engaged, she still doesn't want to wear white dress. Okay, I kinda understand that she's afraid to have late marriage when I asked her long time ago before our relationship began, but now she isn't single anymore. The fact that she still doesn't want to wear white dress while our marriage just only months to come make me saddened and enraged. Doesn't she believed that I will marry her for real a few months from now?

"Of course it's not like that, Joshua. Silly," she said with a tinge of amusement in her eyes. "It's just… since I never wear white dress before, I think that it becomes a special thing to wear. I want to wear that special thing only in our marriage ceremony, as a symbol that I preserve my purity just for you."

…

I can't say anything to that argument. My bad feelings gone in instant and my arms engulfed her petite frame tightly like I'll never let her go. And of course I'll never let go this precious woman. Who man will do that after being told that reason?

That exact moment I swear i my heart that I won't ask her to wear white dress before our marriage again. I like the idea of the event when I see her wear that dress is the event when we join each other in eternity.

I can't wait that day to come.

I believe she'll look so beautiful in white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Living in Dres Van**

_This drabble is for Prince Joshua's birthday at 31st January. A little belated birthday but whatever. Once again sorry if you accidentally read this poor written fic. And sorry for grammar mistakes. First, as I've said before, my grammar sucks. Second, I don't edit this. I type this on tumblr notes first, not ms word (coz I have bad habit to not continue to write when I wrote in ms word)._

_Disclaimer: Be My Princess otome game and its characters is not mine but voltage inc's._

_n.b: MC's name is Minami Shiho (in other words, me.*blushing and running away)_

* * *

_**Part 2:Happy Birthday**_

.

.

.

She tiptoed while entering Prince Joshua's bedroom. It's almost 12 a.m and the purple haired prince just came home two hours ago from his official duty, fell asleep just seconds after hit his comfy queen sized bed. Shiho watched him from afar (in other word, stalked him) since he arrived until steady breaths can be heard from his slightly open lips. Poor man, he must be very tired if he couldn't stay awake to change and ended wearing his official suit to bed like that.

Quietly, the future Princess of Dres Van walked to the bed and stared at her beloved sleeping face. Smiled tenderly, she stroked his smooth hair with one hand, feeling so much love to the man who became the center of her universe since almost a year ago. Who would guess that their horrible encounter will end this sweet? Not her, absolutely. But she never regretted the day when Joshia asked her to dance with him, even though he acted like a jerk five minutes later.

Shiho chuckled briefly at the memory. She pinched his right cheek with her other hands in retaliation and chuckled when saw he furrowed slightly. "You are really lucky I love you so much. If not, my revenge could be worse," she murmured with a small smile on her lips.

After finished her antics, she took a small blue box from her pajamas pocket and put it in the bed side table. Actually, her plan was to give it while he's awake but she didn't have a heart to wake him. He seemed so tired. Besides, she thought, I want to see his innocent sleeping face a little longer.

The woman propped herself in the edge of the bed on her arm and kissed his cheek before snuggled in his whispered softly,

"Happy Birthday, my dear Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

**Living in Dres Van**

_Again, a Joshua drabbles. This time is from Joshua's POV again. Once again, sorry for the grammar mistakes and lame idea._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Be My Princess. Voltage does._

* * *

**_Part 3: Apology_**

.

.

.

It's not my fault at all. No.

I glance my fiancee for the seventh time today and sigh. Two hours. She's been sat in there for two hours without looking at me. I'm always thought (without admit it to anyone, of course) that I am the stubborn one in our relationship but at this very moment, the role reversed.

It started when she came to my office after lunch time. With a big grin on her face, she sat in front of me and put a white box on the desk.

"What is this?"

"Cake."

"Cake? For what occasion?"

She pouted after hearing my question. "Cake is not only for special occasion, you know." That's true, but still... it's unusual for her to bring me a cake in random like 's the type who like to preserve special things for special occasion, like her decision to not wearing a white dress before our marriage. Don't blame me to question her now because in Shiho's dictionary, cake is for birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's day. She never had a single cake outside those occasions and parties.

I thought all of those things while staring at the cake suspiciously. "Try it!" she exclaimed happily while setting the cake in front of me. Where did she take all the tableware from?! I know she didn't bring those while entering my office!

Feeling pressured from her stares, I took the fork and ate a small bite from the dark chocolate cake.

"How does it taste?" She asked a little bit too eagerly.

I was choking five seconds after that.

___'What is this?!'_

She panicked and ran outside the door, brought a glass of water to me. I drank the water greedily and glared at the panicked girl in front of me. "What is the hideous thing that you call cake?" I asked as calm as I could. Her expression changed immediately.

"Was... was it that bad?" she asked quitely. There was something on her eyes but at that time I didn't know what is that. I filled with the feeling of disgust for the beautiful but deceiving thing she gave to me.

And that was the time I heard a chocked breath from her.

"A, actually that was my practiced cake for valentine. I know that I'm bad at baking so I asked the chef to let me use a little corner in the kitchen for practicing since a few weeks ago. I, I think it was okay... at least from my earlier experiments. So it was that bad, huh..." her last sentence just came as whisper but I still can hear her.

She looked at me for a second and I just realized that it was ghost of tears I saw earlier.

Before I said anything else, she dashed outside, took the remaining of the cake with her.

_Oh, for heaven's sake!_

I followed her and knew from the maids that she was running to her room. But when I knocked her door, opened it without her permission, and sat on the sofa near the door, she never respond.

As I said before, this is not my fault. Absolutely not. So why does she act this stubborn? She's the one who brought the cake and asked my opinion of it. I was merely stated my honest opinion.

... Okay, I admit it, it was my fault. It's natural for her to get hurt by my harsh comment of her creation. If I knew it was the cake she made, I would never said those words. Hell, even if she made an entire burnt cake, I will eat them all and say that it is the most delicious cake in the world.

Now she sits while turning her head from me. Thankfully, I don't hear sniffles or sobs from her. I hate it when she cries. But again, remembering the mist on her eyes before, the absence of tears shown that her sadness is beyond of that.

I see her folded hands in the table and gasps. They're full of bandage and small scars, seems likely from cutting. My heart aches. She hurts her self for my sake and all I said to her can be interpreted as belittling her hard efforts. I'm the worst. How can I make it up to her?

I walk to her quitely, bend my knees before her, and take her hands. When she makes no effort to stop me, I kiss all the scars in her porcelain white palms tenderly. No word comes from my lips but in each kiss, I whisper my feelings to her in my heart.

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

_I love you._

Suddenly, she takes her hands from my graps slowly and I feel her arms encircling my neck. I hug her waist and at the moment I know she understand.

I know she understand my way of apology without words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep**

_Too tired to write author notes. Go straight to the story. Disclaimer is same as previous parts.  
_

* * *

**_Part 4: Sleep_**

.

.

.

It's almost midnight, but she's wide awake. She slept almost all the time when they were on the plane and now she doesn't feel sleepy at all.

"What are you doing here?"

Prince Joshua, still wearing his pajamas, came behind her and wrapped his arms on her DresVanian Princess leaned into his chest while continuing to look starry night sky from their cottage balcony.

"Looking the stars. Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked her husband-to-be when remembering that he already fell asleep a few hours ago. Not like her, Prince Joshua was working since they left DresVan until arrived in this small country.

The purple haired prince smiled at her and hugged her a little bit tighter. "Not really. I was awoken a bit and found your bed side empty. Then I saw the door to this balcony opened and here you are." He keep smiling when answering her question. The girl sighed in relief and whispering softly at him,

"Sorry to make you lonely in the bed."

"I'm not lonely!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

___Here we go again, _she thought, feeling amused and desperate at the same time. 'Why does he being stubborn now?' An interesting idea popped in her mind.

"If that's the case, please go back to sleep, Your Highness. You have tight schedule tomorrow and haven't got proper sleep since yesterday, right?" she reminded him. He seems troubled while hearing his beloved suggestion. She waited for his reaction and felt a tinge of sadness when The Prince released her and his steps sounds moving far from her.

Well, if that's the case, she will go to see the stars a little longer.

But not until five minutes later…

Something wrapped her waist from behind once again. She gasped when feeling someone put his head on her right shoulder and whispered,

"Let's go back to sleep…"

She rolled her eyes hearing his plea. ___Finally, the stubborn prince said his honest feeling tonight._

"Okay. Let's sleep together, my lonely prince."


End file.
